Unknown IC Date, 2018/08/28, New Albion Outskirts, The Streets, Madelaine, Toliver
ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 The Center for Performing Arts is not hosting a performance tonight, as traditionally Mondays and Tuesdays, the theater is dark. Naturally, this gives performers a chance to take some time off, rehearse, or otherwise handle details. While La Tonnerre has not made her haven here, the word is quietly set out that she can meet others here for business should they require her attention. One such individual is Jonathan Toliver. A severe-looking blonde with her hair tied back in a tight bun escorts Toliver to the dressing room where Madeleine seems to have set up camp. A light whiff of lavender drifts out into the hallway from the ajar door to said dressing room. ( @Toliver (Myrmidon) whenever you're ready) Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 Tolvier walks in dressed well. Not suit and tie, but a man about an evening on the town. His boots are tucked under the cuffs of his black jeans and his collarless button down shirt of white is under a his coat. He follows the woman to the door and says, "Thank you, Miss. I will take it from here." He then turns and gently knocks upon the door jam, waiting to be received. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Entrez." The voice is pleasant enough, but heavily accented. French, specifically, on the accent. Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 Toliver enters and speaks quietly, "Lady Madeleine, a pleasure to finally meet. I do thank you for sparing time for me." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 There is a small table set up in a corner of the dressing room, with two comfortable chairs with walls behind them. The elder herself is ensconced in the chair facing the door. A small teapot and two cups sit on the table, the source of the scent of lavender. Madeleine smiles warmly at Toliver as he comes in. "Bien sûr, Monsieur Toliver. Please. Have a seat." She gestures to the open chair. "It is a delight and a privilege to have such an esteemed guest." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Thank you, and well esteemed is a loose term to be used about me. I am still the plain solider I was many centuries ago. Doing what I feel I must do." He takes the offered seat and joins his hostess in comfort. "I do appologize for missing the show. My Nights have been bust with work." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "That was simply opening night, Monsieur Toliver. The last performance is a week from Sunday, so you have plenty of opportunities to see it. I think you might find some insights in it that may need to be pressed if this court is to survive as more than a mere cult of personality." Madeleine grins wryly. "As formidable as those personalities might be." She opts for the French pronunciation for "formidable." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "I will do my best to find time to have respite in such wonderment," he says charmingly. "I do wonder what brings you here, other than your Grandchilder's coaxing to set some viewpoints. One of such recognition and prestige tends to not often haunt the New World's lesser Domains unless there is a true need to do so. Sort of like a Myrmidon doing the same I should add." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Actually, she did not reach out to me first." She moves forward to fill both teacups. The tea is clearly chosen for its aromatics, allowing those who don't actually drink it to still enjoy it. "Elder Prince Gordon did. He drifted about various French courts during my youngest nights, including my Accounting. Aside from a few brief conversations that were at an acceptable level of flirtation, we mostly passed as ships through the night until my grandchilde saw fit to..." Madeleine searches for the correct word. "...ensconce herself in his presence. To what end... well, much like her allegiances, it changes from night to night." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "I tend to not wonder what plots Doris plays. I trust her gambits enough, since she was a mortal. She has a very keen head on her shoulder. As for your reason to be here, very interesting indeed. I hope His Grace has been very hospitable to you and your production." He leans a little to pick the cup up to inhale deeply letting he aroma take him to parts of his past that he not thought about in a long time. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "He has." She picks up her cup, takes a deep breath, then sighs softly. "Ultimately, she looks after the best interests of herself and whatever little tribe she has assembled around herself. However, she can be a bit smothering. She may have learned a little of that from me, I am afraid. But I digress. Are you here primarily for a social call, or did you have a particular topic you wished to discuss with me? I could consume your entire evening with gossip or philosophy, but I would not dare tear you so rudely from your duties without your unadulterated consent." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 He places the cup back down , gently before he speaks, "Mostly a Social call, but also to make sure that your needs for safety are satisfied or not. A Lady of renown, such as yourself, should always be asked if they are comfortable. consder it part of my duties to make sure someone such as you are not a target of what we are looking to deal with." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 Madeleine beams. "I appreciate the sentiment and the intention, and thank you for asking. I had assumed that Elder Prince Gordon would be seeing to at least some of that as part of the invitation here. Based on the way the city is structured, part of that is addressed just by entering the city limits. I assume you've seen a map or a topological view or aerial photographs. The natural strategic advantages of this place are remarkable, and I am not a career warrior by any stretch. Perhaps the two of you should discuss that sometime. I imagine the two of you would have much in common in regards to tactics, if not implementation of such tactics." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 Toliver chuckles at the statement and then clears his throat. "Sorry, I do not wish to belittle your observation, but I still found it humorous. To say we are not seeing eye to eye, is an understatement, Lady Madeleine. I am sure you were not aware of such a fact, but it is what it is. It may mend or it may fester. For now though I am here doing work. No more no less. If his Grace wishes to be involved then that is his will. Though it would say much about his Child's actions as well, or lack of said actions." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "I cannot say I am familiar with the exact circumstances. Is this something you are willing or able to share? My line is frequently called upon for diplomacy where the intricacies of inter-clan relations require a relatively neutral third party. Based on what little I am able to perceive, I suspect your aims and those of Elder Prince Gordon are quite similar: protect against the machinations and atrocities of the Sabbat. While a prince's authority is absolute within his own domain, cooperation is highly encouraged that when sect-level officers come to call, non?" Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "That is why I have Doris doing what she does, Lady Madeleine. Though Gordon's Child has this drive to make her his enemy as well. Caius seems to be reaching to hard and burning bridges left and right. If His Graces sees it or not, I am not one who knows. I know I have fallen far enough from my Lineage's blood legacy enough that it has afforded me some leeway, mayhap this is what is happening to Caius as well. As for a meeting of the minds, we have similar views, but methodology is the difference. It may or may not be able to bridge that gap when it is time." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "As I said." Madeleine smirks. "Could it be possible that Caius has been compromised?" Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "It is my concern, as of late, and we are looking for possible leads on many things. Just one doesn't place hope when there is work that needs to be done. I just know he was taking perverse glee and watching His Grace humiliate and threaten Doris as she protected another Kindred from His Grace's wrath. Caius was lucky I didn't take his savage ass and use him as a club against his Sire right there until one of them broke. As I said roads of impasse, tend to crop up at odd moments." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Certainly." Madeleine taps her lower lip in thought. "Caius may be a blind spot for Elder Prince Gordon. I am certain I can task a more firmly local Kindred with cataloguing the multitude of the sins of this connard that he has actually committed. Monsieur Antoninus has also requested an audience and has a skillset appropriate to the task." She then waves it away, as if it was already done. "And now, I have a slightly smaller, personal question to put to you, Monsieur, if you are amenable." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Ah the good part. Ask away, and I will try my best to answer the best I can." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 Madeleine settles back in her chair, teacup in both hands. It is likely growing cold by now. "What are your thoughts on Elizabeth McCrory? Her as a woman, not about how she has been handled in the wake of... whatever informational leak led to her current state." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Interesting choice. Ok let me try to find the words..." He ponders to think on the matter internally before he continues, "Ms. McCrory is a young woman who lost her brother and worked at a bartender at a couple of the local places. She has made many friends and has be working on grieving over her brother's passing. It was the investigation of his storage locker that forced us to cross paths. Other than that I would have hoped she had a chance to pass by dealing with our kind. Instead we are at the state it is now, and it doesn't sit well for me, to be honest." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "What about it makes you uneasy?" She furrows her brow. Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "That her world got turned on her ear, as she worked around our kind. It have seen it before, and I know how the story goes for those who brush with our kind. On their knees serving their Domitor, or being groomed to join our ranks. I am more worried it is the former rather than the latter in this case." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Hmm. Have you spoken with Mademoiselle McCrory about it? Asked her what her life is actually like? I've been told the story about how and why she came into the blood, and while I have my misgivings on the level of consent offered, especially with the power dynamic, it was the best thing that could have happened to her, given the circumstances. Being around Kindred as long as one as her has, and especially in such modern nights, someone was bound to slip up. And based on what she has told me, her contact with her regnant has been limited at best, but still pleasant." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Truthfully, the issue is settled enough for me now. That said still doesn't make me pleased with the person who decided to breach the Masquerade, but that is not on my highest priority at this time. Besides, I am loathe to get in the path of Doris in one of her righteous moods tearing through others to make sure those she protects don't get hurt and get what is due to them." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 Madeleine sighs softly. "I have been told that she is giving this girl singing lessons." Madeleine shakes her head. "That tells me she is getting too attached." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "that is indeed something to be concerned about. I trust Doris, but I also worry for her as well. I think this is also why I have some concern of Ms. McCrory. it is like history repeating itself in some way." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 Madeleine narrows her eyes. "In what way?" Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "You do know I knew Doris when she was Mortal right? Twas after I came to America from England in my trying to find a temper phase of unlife. It is why she still calls me Father, at times. Ol' habits dying hard and wot not," he says as his accent changes to it's old timber and accents of being from England. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Strange. She never mentioned you." Madeleine shrugs. "Dommage. She had her Accounting in the Camarilla under me, as her sire was not up to the task. I do not blame my daughter in the slightest for this, as she had her reasons. I suspect that is why Doris has had her struggles within the Movement, despite her own beliefs. But still, you will have to clarify." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "It was after I parted ways with my Sire and her antics , followed with my time hanging around MacNeil as well. I went west after the Revolution settled and ended up in the Ohio River region. This was about the turn of the new century, the 19th one that is. I came to find peace and instead I found Doris being hell on two feet. Long and the short of it was trouble ended up following me a few years later and if put Doris in a bad state, deathly so. Got your Daughter involved with a favor owed and low and behold Doris is your Grandchilder." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "And then they crossed the ocean so that Doris could come to me." Madeleine finally connects the dots. "Anastasia warned me that you might use that favor to force her to Embrace without the proper notifications to me in the process." A beat. "Family tradition that started before even I was Embraced." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "I didn't wish to but in the end it because of me, that Doris got hurt. I knew me turning her would have cause many more issues and given her tools that would have gotten her in more trouble with her temper and my Clans curse of rage. Anastasia was the better option, by far in my eyes. It had to be done quickly or Doris would have died from the blood loss. If I didn't do what I did , i higly doubt we would be sitting here chatting about it now over some lovely fragrant tea." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Unlikely. At the time, I was in the Provence, hunting down Sons of Discord who had fled to the Sabbat." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "It has been a long time since I've been to France. Well before my Kindred years too. Is Villion still the Lord of all France?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Mostly Paris, but he tries. My sire was a welcome guest in his court. I have been told that he himself gave the blessing for my sire to Embrace me, if only to see what would happen. It wasn't entirely known what we were at the time." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Ah the early days of the panics of Bloodlines as signs of the End times. We Kindred are certainly a panicky bunch."(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Oh, it was before we even identified it as a bloodline. When I was Embraced, we were considered highly intriguing Caitiff." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 Toliver chuckles at the humor of it all. "Fair enough. I was told, when I was embraced, that biggest thing I had to watch out for was Mithras and Valerius being on the war path for Brujah. So one learns to keep their head low and stay out of trouble as best as one can." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "With enough patience, history does right itself." She nods with a knowing smile. "Still, I would recommend speaking to this girl, this Elizabeth. The fact that this many individuals have a vested interest in her well-being gives her a great deal of power, even without being Kindred. She may need someone to show her how to use it." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Well that would mean i would have to have her handler not around, as this is a conversation that no one else needs to be a part of." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Summon her." Madeleine shrugs. "It worked just fine for me." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "A little vulgar, but workable. I was more think her handler was coming to see you, I might decide to see her then." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Certainly. I can arrange such a thing. Tell me how long you need him distracted." She smiles enigmatically... and in fact, Doris has had that smile at some point in Toliver's presence, more than likely. Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "As long as it takes. I have a signal jammer just to be on the safe side, as well. Marcus is too smart for his own good at times." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Well, I do know how to send a text message, for whatever that is worth. Perhaps that can be a good signal for when I no longer need to distract Monsieur Antoninus? He does have an exquisitely exploitable weakness for beautiful and charming women." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "I can be obliged to do such. I am hoping it will be a quick conversation, cut and dry." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "I hope so too, for your sake and hers. Pauvre petite. She is so young and so trusting. Perhaps our conversation helped her be a bit more canny in her dealings." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "If Doris learned things from you, then I would say yes." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "One can hope. Now, Myrmidon, while I am here, is there anything else I can do make your tasks here easier?" Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "If you should hear or see anything questionable that may need my attention, please let me know. I am aware some members of the Sword do still like the arts. So one never knows if they will enjoy your Opera or not. That and please be safe." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Of course. Worst case scenario, there will be a performance that will bring down the house." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "That would not make certain people happy. I am both ok with it, and not ok with it." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Which is why it is a worst case scenario." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Very true. it is why I just don't go with my gut reaction and just kill Kindred for being foolish. It doesn't teach the lesson why it is foolish."(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "The Sabbat are beyond foolish if they plan to attack, especially with the Blood Accords still in effect." Madeleine frowns. "But at that point of foolishness, re-education is a waste of efforts, and the difference between foolish and dead is practically semantics." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Please don;t get me started about the Accords. i was at the retaking of Atlanta and Miami. the wounds run deep for this old war dog." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "I encouraged the prince of San Francisco not to accept an ambassador, because that ambassador would likely be murdered, if not by me, than by the other Luminary Elder of the sect in our city with the same sentiments as you. It would have been one of the few things we agreed upon." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "AGehenna Cult is a Gehenna Cult. Can;t fix then so you must destroy them." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Indeed. Now, if there is nothing else...?" Madeleine cocks her head curiously. Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "No I think we are all set, except for this," he says as he pulls out a card with a number on it. "My number for when it is time or if you have need of my services, Lady Madeleine." With that he will stand up with good manners and bow politely to his hostess. "May you have a wonderful evening." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 She rises from her seat and bows her head to Toliver. "Thank you so much for coming to see me while I am in town. You say you are a soldier, but you have much in the way of charm to recommend you." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "Time and effort Lady to be better than a common street tough. Was never an officer when I was Mortal. It doesn't mean I can't act like one as a Kindred. Civility is the mask we all wear, to hide the fact we are all terrified of each other in these long nights." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/28/2018 "Or should be, in any case. Have a lovely and productive evening, Monsieur Toliver." Toliver (Myrmidon)08/28/2018 "You as well, Lady Madeleine." With a formal bow he takes a step back before turning and leaving the room. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/28/2018 Category:Logs